The Secret Pokedex
by Uskius
Summary: Anne lives on the dangerous side, owning Pokemon in WWII Amsterdam; but when she receives a surprise gift she embarks on a journey that will change the course of history. Crossover between Pokemon and The Diary of Anne Frank.
1. Chapter 1

****Author's Note****

Sorry. Now, I wanted to do this with as much respect and dignity as it was possible for a Pokemon historical fiction to be. I had a Bulbapedia tab open at all times when writing this, and I did much research on Ms. Frank. And another objective was to be sympathetic to the historical character's human natures, regardless if that overlapped with certain actions or not.

As for the Pokemon I created, I spent several hours crafting their movesets, abilities and stats. The Eeveelutions(Aereon, Titaneon) have the same base stat totals as all the others, even roughly the same Pokeathlon stats as the others. It actually takes some work to make a new Pokemon that isn't poorly balanced or grossly overpowered. The Ice type line I created, Frozgar, its baby form and evolution, were to be a counterpart/foil to the Magmar and Electabuzz families. Again, they had roughly the same base stat totals. Even their signature move, Frost Needle, was created while viewing the list of move variations on Bulbapedia. Going further still the third of my original Pokemon appearing here, Xenio, had stats based on the averages for the others in its group.

And there is only one reason a certain character appears in this story. The idea was too enticing to resist.

All the thoughts will be bracketed with ~. Like, ~What is Neil Gaiman doing on Arthur?~ Pokemon speech translations will have one at the beginning.

So, as you'll see, I put a lot of thought into the execution of this tale. The idea, however, you can blame on the Terrible Crossover Fanfiction Idea generator.

Enjoy?

**Chapter One**

Anne sighed as she sat in her room, staring at the wall. It had been a memorable birthday, where she had received many gifts and sweets. Oh, the sweets. They had come from some of Anne's many admirers. Though she was a cute girl, Anne had a vitality in her spirit that attracted many boys at her Jewish school.

But right now, Anne was holding the most dangerous and precious gifts in her hands: two Pokemon balls. She had received a whopping five of them, hidden at the bottom of other gifts. Three had been empty, one of which was an actual Great Ball. The other two, the ones she held in her hand, were occupied: one by a Ponyta, the other by a Meowth. She was assured they were strong Pokemon who could help her out in a pinch, though Anne had trouble believing that. Everyone knew the Jewish had to obtain expensive licenses to own Pokemon, and even then could only use them to compete in sanctioned Jew only Pokemon Contests.

~What kind of gift are they, really? I have an expired license and can't afford another, and father says that fiend Hitler is moving to bar Jews from having Pokemon altogether! I would have preferred The Myths of Greece and Rome, or some other book. Maybe even a diary.~ Anne looked down at the balls containing her new Pokemon for a moment. ~Well, it can't hurt to get to know them for a bit.~ She reached under her pillow and took out the Pokemon ball holding her Wartortle, Calypso. ~Please don't make too much noise...~ "Calypso, come out!"

The Pokemon ball opened; a ray of light shot out into the middle of her room and when it faded Calypso stood there. The blue turtle-like creature stood up on its hind legs, and looked to Anne expectantly with its wide muddy brown eyes. "I have two new Pokemon. I just wanted ot see how you'll get along for a little bit."

~Two Pokemon?~ Calypso thought, gathering Anne's meaning from the two balls she was holding out. ~Is she watching them for a friend again? It's been a while...~ She watched as her owner released the new Pokemon from their balls: a Ponyta, a light cream-colored horse 'mon with a fiery mane and tail; and Meowth, a feline Pokemon with a large head and an oval golden coin on its forehead. The three Pokemon looked at each other in silence, before Calypso waved her hand and said, "War, waaar." ~Umm... hello, I guess.

"Pony-taa," Said Ponyta, with a nod of it's head. "Pony, ponyta taaa, pony." ~But, this room's kinda small, though.

"Meeowth," ~Don't worry, "Meowth meow me. Meow meeeow meow meowth." Said the Meowth, sitting on its haunches and gesturing around the room. ~We'll be fine. City people are nice.

Calypso nodded, and pointed to Anne. "Wartortle, tortle. War, wartortle war." ~My trainer, too. She's very smart. Calypso turned to Anne and said, "Waar, tortle?" ~Say something?

"My name is Anne, and this is Calypso."Anne patted her Wartortle on the head. "I don't battle or do contests much, because it's dangerous to do so. But I'll take care of you the best I can." She leaned forwards and rested her chin in her hands. "Mostly though, I'll just talk. My teachers call me a chatterbox; so I suppose I do ramble on a bit but it's great to have someone who'll really listen. I mean I have several friends but it just seems situational, somehow. Or something else. I don't know."

Calypso looked to Meowth, and Anne. "War?" ~Wrestle? She took up a stance so Anne would understand her challenge to Meowth.

She did, and shook her head. "Not today, Calypso. It's too late at night, and we've got to sleep soon." Anne nibbled her finger nail as she thought for a moment. "But you two will need nicknames first." Meaning Ponyta and Meowth. ~From the Norse tales, for the Ponyta... Ah!~ "You," Anne spoke to the flaming pony, "Will be called Sleipnir."

~A name? Finally; I hate the way my last trainer said Ponyta!~ "Pony!" ~Thanks!

"And you..." Anne said to the Meowth, "Will be called Moortje." ~That was our last cat's name...~ "My parents love cats, but they run away an awful lot. We've never had a cat for very long." Leaning back on her bed, Anne yawned and set the Pokemon balls on her stomach. "I'd love to let you stay out overnight," She whispered. "But it's time for bed. Goodnight Calypso, Sleipnir, Martje..." One by one they were returned to their balls, and tucked into the pillowcase.

**-The next day, after school-**

Anne was riding her bicycle home from school, along with her friend Jopie. "So, what was the 'extra thing' in your present from Peter?" Jopie asked, slyly.

"It was a Ponyta, most likely his old one." Answered Anne, giving away nothing.

"I thought he still liked it. I guess it's just him growing up; a Ponyta isn't terribly manly."

Anne smiled. "Or maybe the Ponyta was too manly for him."

Jopie maneuvered around a rain puddle. "But it's a good match for you, I think. I bet you'd like that American Pokemon, Milotic, too."

"Oh, yes! I'd love a Milotic! But they're so rare, I can't imagine how I'd get one."

"Maybe your father could trade for one? I don't know."

"That's an idea," Anne said, as they rounded the corner to her street. "But I doubt he'd be willing to trade his old Blastoise."

"Speaking of Blastoise, how's Calypso?"

"She's as fine as she could be, staying in her ball most days." Anne sighed wistfully. "I introduced her to the Pokemon I got for my birthday last night."

"How many Pokemon do you have now?" Jopie asked. ~She's had Calypso for ages, and that Rattata ran away...~

"I have three now..." Anne saw her house up ahead. "Perhaps I'll have more someday, and be able to go on a proper Pokemon adventure." Jopie and Anne had a short, silent conversation about how that wouldn't be possible until certain laws were repealed. Coming to a stop, they leaned their bikes against the wall. "Are you sure you can't visit for a bit?"

"Yes... you know how mother is about me staying out too long. Maybe tomorrow, Anne." Jopie reached into the basket on her bicycle, and pulled out a small blue package with red trim that had a suspiciously familiar "K" inside a circle; if you turned your head side ways it looked almost exactly like a Pokemon ball with a bow. However, this was not food for humans. "Here; Uncle Reuben's 'Special of the Day'. Calypso likes the extra sweet oran berry poffin, right?"

"Yes," As Anne accepted the poffin package from Jopie, her front door opened.

It was her mother at the door. "Anne? Could you come inside quickly, I need to tell you something." Anne said goodbye to Jopie quietly and hurried over. "Come in," Anne's mother closed the door. She led her daughter to the table, and sat down. "Earlier today, your father told me of a new edict from Hitler, which 'should be strictly followed by all those of Jewish heritage'."

Anne's spirit sank. "What is it?"

"It's lengthy and vague, but essentially it limits the number of Trainer Licenses to one per family." Misses Frank smiled. "And after talking to Margot, your father and I decided for that person to be you." She put two Poke balls on the table. "Your father's Blastoise and my old Magikarp. We haven't battled for years, and it only made sense to pass them on to you."

~Calypso won't be all alone anymore...~

"Your father should be exchanging the licenses after work, and you should have your new one tomorrow." Glancing down, Misses Frank spied the package of poffin in Anne's lap. "We also bought more Pokemon food from Uncle Reuben's. I think you could throw a nice little party for all your Pokemon now..."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a breezy, balmy Summer day in Amsterdam, and the Frank family was on their way to Uncle Reuben's. Not their uncle; but the old man who ran the thinly disguised Pokemon food shop was very personable, and had many loyal customers. They strolled along the sidewalk, drops of sweat forming on their brows. Many others were out, and some of the ladies had their Pokemon with them: there were the Persians and the Delcattys, and the Jigglypuffs. Anne even saw a woman with a Pokemon that looked similar to Eevee: it was much taller, and had graceful legs, a fluffier collar and a longer neck. 'Twixt its ears there was a mane that flowed down its neck and between two feathery wings, all the way along its back and the top of its tail.

~...Evolved from Eevee? Seems like it. Who even knows what those Nazi breeders are capable of...~ Despite what Anne thought of the Nazis and their Pokemon breeders, the Pokemon seemed genuinely beautiful, and affectionate towards the woman. ~She seems to be well looked after, too. Probably the wife of an army officer.~ Seeing two very stern looking men behind the woman and her Pokemon confirmed this suspicion for Anne.

While there were many others out enjoying the lovely day, the Franks kept themselves relatively quiet. Uncle Reuben's was at the edge of the ghetto, and, the Franks did not live in the ghetto; though they were hardly the only Jews living outside it they encountered few yellow stars on the way. It was a lonely constellation that danced on the gray.

As the family grew closer to Uncle Reuben's, Anne reflected on the past couple of weeks with her new Pokemon. ~Sleipnir seems so restless! I wish I could let him run in the open. But Moortje and Calypso are getting along well enough inside. And that Moortje, it's almost like he can talk-~ Sunlight glinted off something metal from near Uncle Reuben's up ahead- ~Maybe I could teach him to someday; I've heard some Pokemon can learn. But first, get him to stop riding Sleipnir when they're out. I can tell Sleipnir doesn't like it. Maybe Calypso could help with that...~

The sunlight reflected off the metal again, and Anne found it was another Pokemon. She had never seen it before, but she'd heard enough stories of its terrifying capabilities to guess its name: Titaneon. Another product of the Nazi Pokemon breeding engine, it was a further mutation of the cute and fluffy Eevee species' DNA, developed specifically for use in combat. Gone was the fur, replaced by a silvery metallic hide; the tail had become whiplike and extended to half the body length. The head retained the basic shape, but it and the ears were sleeker. The eyes were partially shaded, and they glowed a golden yellow. Adding to Titaneon's industrial look were three streamlined exhaust vents, one on the back of its head and two on its ribs. And, in spite of its well earned fearsome reputation and how the mutation had been uncovered, Anne still could see a certain elegance to Titaneon's form.

"Shock trooper," Margot whispered to Anne. The younger Frank nodded, knowing the man arguing with Uncle Reuben had to be one, and that the Titaneon was his. Quietly mingling with the small crowd around Uncle Reuben's, it became apparent what had caused the argument.

"I cannot believe you pass this filth off as food! Not even a Pokemon could stomach it!" The shock trooper's cold stare stabbed into Uncle Reuben.

"I do my best, sir, but only those with a certain taste shop here." Uncle Reuben answered, worriedly stroking his beard. ~Which is something you seem to lack. Having such an infamous Pokemon out of its ball in the ghetto?Tsk tsk...~

"More like no taste at all," The shock trooper replied.

"Perhaps you would like to try another sample? We have a new cook, but I can give you something I personally made."

"As you wish," The shock trooper said with a dismissive wave of his hand as Uncle Reuben scurried off into the back room. He then turned to glare at the assembled Jews, his steely gray eyes settling on Anne for a moment. "You are all fortunate the Fuhrer does not shut your stores down entirely." The blond turned to Anne and pointed. "Jew girl. You try this scum he served; prove I'm right."

Anne looked down at the mouthful of Petaya berry Poke-block on the pavement, and gulped before smiling. "My family's come here for years, sir. I love Uncle Reuben's."

Mitzy, the cashier girl, nodded. "Yes, I see them here all the time."

Uncle Reuben appeared again. ~Perhaps for one moment I am glad I'm so poor I can't afford to throw out that burnt poffin Albert made.~ He thought, extending the very same poffin to the shock trooper. The German only bit off a small piece of the end, and after chewing for no more than a few seconds, spat it out and dropped the remainder.

"Every bit as disgusting."

"Ti, titaa." ~Smells fine, said the Titaneon. It looked up to the trooper and said, "Titan, tita eon?" ~Sure you don't want this? The Pokemon's slightly tinny voice was loud, now that things had slowed to a stop around Uncle Reuben's. The shock trooper ignored his Pokemon, and stared at Uncle Reuben.

"...You Jews are everything we were told you were. I don't know why I thought you would show yourselves any different; you don't deserve the restrictions you have already, they are far too light!"

~Too light?~ Mister Frank thought. ~Soon all we'll be able to do is eat sleep and die! And even then only in approved areas!~

"And I'm not the only one who thinks this. I heard the Captain of Team Rocket- Mengele himself- say that the Fuhrer has declared that for the safety of the Third Reich, Jews are strictly prohibited from owning Pokemon!" ~Just yesterday actually, but they don't need to know that.~ The shock trooper looked down on Uncle Reuben for a moment. "Steine, Smoke Screen!"

"Ti!" ~On it! The Titaneon blew out a dark ball, which exploded into a cloud of thick black smoke.

**-At the Berghof the day after-**

Adolf Hitler set down his cup of tea. "I am sure Team Rocket would have understood, but you must make sure to include in the order Regice must be captured unharmed."

"Of course, My Fuhrer." Mengele said. He scribbled down the sentence on Team Rocket's order.

"We must also monitor the Necropolis of Pantalica, and Krafla, and the Saharan Atlas range as well; but those are matters aside from your current mission." Perhaps to remind himself, or Mengele, Hitler added "And why are we taking care to watch those locations."

Josef Mengele watch the subtle tremble of Hitler's hand as it rested on the table. ~The Grimer extract... a dozen or so parts per million less in the serum, perhaps?~ "My Fuhrer, from careful observation of the wildlife and intercepted code from those areas, we have determined the so called 'Legendary Golems' Registeel, Regice, and Regirock are in the vicinity of the Necropolis, Deception Island near the Southern Pole, and the Saharan Atlas mountain range. In addition to this, it is common knowledge that the 'Golem King' Regigigas has for centuries hibernated in Krafla, Iceland."

~Ah, the Golem King. A Pokemon powerful enough to pull continents... The Third Reich would endure for a thousand years with Regigigas under our command...~ "Yes, and the three golems are needed to awaken Regigigas successfully. And while the capture of Regigigas is the ultimate goal, the three golems are a crucial point. Every day I am reminded of how the Jewish have failed the Third Reich, and there would be few victories greater than subduing their myths and legends and heroes and holding them in the palm of my hand!" Hitler slammed his palm down on the table, causing the tea cup to rattle on its saucer. He sighed. "Forgive my temper... the- the serum of Grimer extract, have you prepared it?"

"Yes, my Fuhrer." Mengele swallowed. "But if I may, I wish to slightly modify-"

"No! ...It is perfectly effective, and I have nearly run out! Have it delivered to me as soon as possible. My health must not fail me now." Adolf Hitler took a deep breath, and glanced aside: in dictating Team Rocket's orders he had forgotten his mistress Eva Braun was sitting in a chair slightly away from the table, the graceful winged evolution of Eevee she so loved by her side. One of his own Pokemon, the prime specimen of the shock trooper standard issue Titaneon species, was curled up next to Eva's Aereon. In the silence, he could hear the quiet rise and fall of its fan-like breath. He signaled to it, and the golden Pokemon came up beside his chair. He absentmindedly began stroking its neck, the warm metallic hide supple under his touch. "Dispatch the orders immediately, and do not forget the serum. You are dismissed, Josef..."

Mengele nodded and stood, then raised his arm in salute. "Hail Hitler!" He pivoted, and marched out of the room, his orders clear and conscience muddled.


	3. Chapter 3

The air had cooled, and it was now a lovely Monday evening. Anne was a few blocks from home, walking- but not alone. With her was Helmuth(nicknamed Hello) Silberberg, a sixteen year old who had gotten to know Anne the last couple weeks as they rode their bicycles to school together.

"...She thinks I should be going to the Lowenbachs'..." Hello said, referring to his grandparents. "But, you should probably know I'm not seeing Ursula anymore."

"I didn't hear! Did you two have a fight, what happened?"

"No... it's just, I tried to break up with her, I said we weren't exactly suited for each other and we shouldn't go together anymore. To be honest, I'd thought she'd been hanging around with another boy and I treated her like she was... and she wasn't. So then my uncle says I need to apologize, but I didn't feel like it of course, and that's why we broke up. Well, one of the reasons."

Anne looked sidelong at Hello. ~Well, I can't say I wouldn't enjoy going out with him, but Pete Wessel...~

Hello glanced over to Anne. "So my grandmother wants me to see Ursula, and not you, but I don''t agree with her so I won't. Some- sometimes old people get these really old-fashioned ideas, and expect us kids to go along with them... Anyways, I'll be free on Wednesday evenings now. My grandparents had me sign up for this woodcutting class, but I've been going to a club organized by the Zionists."

"But aren't your grandparents anti-Zionists?" Asked Anne.

"Yes; and I'm not a fanatic Zionist, but it interested me. Except it's been such a mess the last few meetings I'm planning on quitting. So I'll be able to see you Wednseday and Saturday evenings, and maybe even more." Hello gave a small smile.

"But Hello, if your grandparents don't want you to, then you shouldn't go behind their backs."

"All's fair in love and war." Just then they passed a bookstore, where another of Anne's acquaintances, Peter Schiff, was talking outside with two of his friends. Peter waved and said hello.

~It's been a while since he's said anything to me...~ Thought Anne, as she waved back. The greeting cheered Anne, but she edged a little closer to Hello so he wouldn't get too suspicious. "Let's have the rest of the chocolates when we get back," Hello nodded his agreement, and seemingly only a few steps later they came to the Frank's house. Anne knocked on the door, and her father answered. "We were just coming in to-"

"Anne, you're nearly twenty minutes late!" Otto Frank had a worried and angry look on his face. "I have said this before: in by eight o'clock at night, not a minute past." He looked to Hello. "I'm sorry, Helmuth. But would you allow me to speak with my daughter in private?"

Hello nods. "Yes, Mister Frank. Goodbye, Anne." He closed the door behind him. Anne's mother walked over, a wearing an expression similar to her husband's.

"Anne, do you know how dangerous it is to stay out so late?" Misses Frank asked. "The later it is, the more likely the Nazis are to assume you're up to no good, and that is the last thing we want!"

"Remember, we were fortunate that shock trooper dealt with us so lightly. Much worse could have happened." Margot peeped in. She had received a letter in the mail earlier that day, but had been too scared to share it. "And didn't you say Lies told you her house was searched by two Haunter the other day? We can't afford to risk anything." Otto Frank sighed.

Margot stepped into the room, deciding it would be easier to share her news while they were on the subject of Nazis and danger. "Mother, father..." She brought the letter from behind her back. "I found this in the mail earlier today..." The elder Frank sister laid it on the table. "I've been called up to the Central Office for Jewish Immigration, to report for relocation to a work camp."

**-Sunday night-**

Restless, Anne tossed and turned. Though she was tired, her thoughts raced around in her mind: her father had announced they would be going into hiding, weeks earlier than expected. While Anne knew the situation with Germany was deteriorating, she hadn't anticipated such drastic measures. She reached inside her pillowcase and held Calypso's ball in her fingers. Anne closed her eyes, and closed her hand around the ball. ~I might never get to see you, or Sleipnir, or Moortje or any other Pokemon again... and why?~ Her eyelids opened, and she sat up in bed, yawning and stretching. ~Mother will never know, I'll be quiet. Just like she wants me to.~ Anne slid out of bed and put on her slippers. ~I still have most of that oran berry poffin Jopie gave me.~ Anne scooped up the package from the chair, and tip-toed out of her room. ~Margot... snoring, phew. Mother and father... well, their light is off...~ Sneaking around the corner, Anne quietly pulled open the back door. It was cool and a bit humid. There was plenty of moonlight as well, as the full moon had been just last week.

Anne was a split second away from releasing Calypso when she heard a sound come from a shadow to her right. ~No...! Please...~

The soft footfall came again, and the small Pokemon came out of the shadow. "Eeev..." ~Please help... Anne stuffed Calypso's ball back into her pajama pocket, and knelt down to take a look.

~A Ratatta? An Eevee?~ Anne held out her hand, and the Pokemon rubbed its face against it. ~Oh-~ Anne reached into her other pajama pocket and took out a poffin, and placed it on the ground. The Pokemon eagerly nibbled at the football shaped muffin-like treat.

~This is so tasty... I haven't had anything like it!~ "Ee!" The Pokemon nuzzled against Anne's knee, and she stroked its head while handing it another poffin. It quickly ate it up.

"I have plenty more, don't worry..." ~I think it's an Eevee... yes, I'm sure it is.~ Satisfied, the Eevee hopped into Anne's lap. ~Was the moon under a cloud? I thought it was a clear night.~ Eevee had begun to glow bright, the light pulsing and sprinkles of energy sparkled and faded away. The pulsations sped up and intensified, until a last bright flash enveloped Eevee and faded. ~It evolved? Oh! I've only seen Calypso evolve...~ Where the small Eevee had been, there was a larger, dark Pokemon that had golden glowing bands on its ears and tail, and a ring on each of its legs. And red eyes. ~I can't see it too well,~ Anne thought as she blinked away the after-images, ~but it feels like a big cat.~ Anne's heart began to pound, but from fear and not excitement. ~Someone might have seen it evolve!~ "Follow me inside, quickly!" Anne stood and slipped through the back door, almost closing it on the Pokemon.

She leaned back against the door and caught her breath. "My room is just this way. Quiet..." Soundlessly, the pair crept back to the bedroom. As slowly as she could(it creaked if moved too fast), Anne closed the door. "Well. I think that scared all the nagging thoughts from my head..."

"Umbreon?" ~Are you okay? The Umbreon sat and looked up to Anne.

"I just need to sleep..." She put the leftover poffin back on her chair, and crawled into bed. ~It needs a name-~ Anne yawned- ~and I should probably put it in a ball...~ But in a few moments, Anne drifted off to sleep. The Umbreon jumped onto her bed, and worked its way under the covers, and curled up next to her.

**-Monday-**

Anne sighed as she sat in her room, staring at the wall. Earlier in the day the Franks had moved into hiding, in Otto's office building. Behind the bookcase, a whole side of the building was there. The small side, though. Just the boxes and furniture and the school bags with their belongings took up most of the space, and that was just for the Franks: the van Daans, family friends and Mister Frank's business partner, would be moving in with them.

Margot looked over. "I don't think I've ever seen mother that furious."

Anne sighed again. "For the last time, I was in a hurry to get in my room and fell asleep before I remembered to put him in a ball."

"But you shouldn't have let it in," Margot said, turning on her side to face Anne. "You know we're not allowed to have Pokemon."

"I couldn't help it, he was starving. Maybe I'll release him and... all my other Pokemon someday. But I'm keeping him for now." ~And I think I'll even let him and/or Calypso out of their balls when I'm in the attic!~

"Then make sure you keep its ball handy, so you can hide the ball or recall it if a Haunter searches the house."

Anne nodded. There was little to do if the ghostly Pokemon looked through your house, and less if you didn't hear it coming as it slipped through the walls. The doorbell sounded. "That must be the van Daans," The sisters hurried down to the landing behind the bookcase, but their parents caught them.

"Slow down," Misses Frank yelled softly. "Your father will answer." Otto Frank glanced at his family before exiting the room and heading down the stairs. After a moment of silence, they heard him exchange words with a younger woman. The conversation fell silent, perhaps because they were discussing something in whispers. And suddenly, they heard him coming up the steps and through the door.

He was carrying a box, and cast a meaningful glance towards Anne. "That was Miep at the door," He began, putting the box down on the table. "She said she went by Uncle Reuben's for Jan, and casually mentioned to him how things were stressful at the office. This prompted him to ask about me, she said, and so she told him we had 'lost our house', and had moved." He looked from eye to eye, before continuing. "And Uncle Reuben being who he is, sent a box of his food... but there were a few other things at the bottom of the box." Otto pulled them out: a card, and a slim mechanical device the size of a letter. "A trainer license and a Pokedex."


	4. Chapter 4

Thinking back over how she came to her current location, Anne walked along the dark tunnel. ~They came over later in the week... I can't remember if father said when the van Daans would be arriving. And then Mister van Daan and father were talking about their usual things over dinner, about how's father's share of the business was being managed.~ Anne took several shaky breaths, the danger of the situation finally setting in. ~Then the day after, Mister van Daan wanted to talk to me after dinner. So we went into the van Daan's family room, while Peter and Misses van Daan talked to Margot and my parents...~

~"Your father told me you'd gotten a box of Pokemon food from Uncle Reuben's the other day."

I nodded. "Yes, and there was a trainer license and a Pokedex at the bottom."

"I don't think that was an accident," He said. That didn't make any sense, until he spoke again. "Miep told me of how Uncle Reuben said there was a place some of his customers might wish to do business, by the sewer maintenance building."

"You mean another Pokemon food shop?"

"Maybe, but Miep simply said he winked and told her 'it was for those who enjoy my delicacies'." And that's when I realized...~ Keeping her hand along the wall, Anne carefully tread along the edge of the unbelievably foul smelling tunnel. There was the occasional splash as Anne stepped in something, or the drip of liquid falling into the waste water, and on the wall there were large patches of slime. ~"Take the third right, all the way down to the end of the tunnel..." Well, that was the third right.~ Anne took the corner, and far away saw the glow of electric lights and flashes of energy. Anne's heartbeat quickened, and picked up her pace. Almost running down the sewer tunnel Anne made it to the platform at the end of the tunnel in a couple minutes. Surprisingly- or, maybe not- Uncle Reuben was the first to greet her.

"Anne! You've made it, I see." Uncle Reuben smiled, and shook Anne's hand. "I wasn't sure if you would be able to come."

"Mister van Daan told me about it yesterday." ~But mother and father haven't learned of it yet.~

"Make sure to bring your parents sometime," Said Uncle Reuben, as he led Anne towards the center of the platform. There were several people there, who seemed to be nervous and relieved another person had arrived. Uncle Reuben walked towards them and turned to face Anne. "Welcome to the Golden Star League, Anne. The people gathered here have come from around Amsterdam, to train and battle. This place is for any Jewish who own or wish to own Pokemon, in freedom. As the newest member, Anne, you have the opportunity to introduce yourself through a battle." Reaching into his vest, Uncle Reuben pulled out a Pokemon ball. "Are you ready?" Anne nodded. "Go, Fearow!" A large, brown, cormorant-like bird with a long pink bill and red coxcomb appeared and circled around before landing beside Uncle Reuben.

Anne brought up her Umbreon's ball. "Jericho, I choose you!" The beam of red light shot out of the ball and snapped into place, leaving behind Jericho. In the light, Anne could finally see what he looked like: a feline Pokemon with sleek black fur, and the gold bands around its ears and tail, and gold rings on its legs and forehead that she remembered from when she first saw it. It turned back to Anne.

"Umbre?" ~A battle?

"Give it your best," Anne encouraged.

"Umm... reon, breon." ~Okay... it's been a while... As it turned back to Uncle Reuben, the Fearow began to soar to the roof of the tunnel.

"Jericho, Quick Attack!" Jericho leapt up with blinding speed, and tackled Fearow in mid-air, taking it towards the ground.

"Alright! Fury Attack, Fearow." Uncle Reuben's Fearow fluttered back a couple feet, and stuck Jericho with needle-like pecks. Jericho cried out, and a cloud of dark purple sweat droplets showered Fearow as the Pokemon hit the ground.

~It knows Toxic?~ Thought Anne, surprised. "Hurry, use Bite!" Jericho darted in and bit Fearow at the base of its left wing, but Fearow shook it off.

"Fearow, fear!" ~I'm poisoned, boss! Fearow called to Uncle Reuben.

Uncle Reuben stroked his gray beard. "Fearow, use Pluck!"

~Ah!~ "Dodge and use Bite again, Jericho!" Very narrowly, Jericho dodged Fearow's spearing beak. This time his Bite got Fearow on the leg, and afterwards he ran back to stand near Anne.

"Go ahead and use Aerial Ace, Fearow!" The bird Pokemon jumped and flipped over backwards, and zoomed around Jericho, white streaks of energy streaming from the front of its wings and beak. Jericho tried to run but was rammed from the side, sent skidding to the edge of the platform.

The Umbreon was slow rising up, but Anne noticed Uncle Reuben's Fearow was barely beating its wings fast enough to stay aloft. Jericho looked back to Anne, and said "Umbreon, umbre!" ~I'll win, don't worry!

"Quickly, use Peck!" While Umbreon was still looking to Anne, it was hit and reeled backwards. Fearow flapped it wings, then dropped down. It spread its wings out, trembling but still proud.

~I'm not sure if he knows this, but...~ "Use Confuse Ray, Jericho!" The gold ring on his forehead glowed, and a twinkling globe of light burst out, and spun around Fearow before fading away. The bird shook its head, clearly dazed.

~He's fading fast, but I have to show her what Golden Star League is all about.~ "Fearow, use Drill Peck!" Flying up, Fearow tucked its wings in and began to spin. But it wasn't aimed at Jericho- instead it slammed into the wall of the sewer.

"Now use Quick Attack, Jericho!" The Umbreon blurred and disappeared, then collided with Fearow, driving it into the wall again. Fearow did not stir.

Uncle Reuben held up his hand. "Very well done, Anne! Very well done." He glanced over to his Fearow. "We're working on putting together a healing machine here and having our own Pokemon Center- but as you can imagine, that is a slow, ongoing process. For now feel free to help yourself to a potion or two."

"Okay," Anne said, as Jericho trotted back to her side. "I can let out my other Pokemon, right?"

"Of course. Most everyone here has one of those Pokedex devices Samuel Oak's working on, so it'd be a good opportunity to fill it up. Here, I'll tend to Fearow and Jericho while you meet the other members."

Anne bobbed her head and motioned for Jericho to follow Uncle Reuben. ~A secret Pokedex...~

**-The Berghof-**

Alfred Jodl, one of Adolf Hitler's top generals, had been consulted for this meeting. He pointed to a spot on the map, and looked to Josef Mengele.

Mengele cleared his throat. "This is currently our most accurate estimation of Regirock's location, approximately two point six kilometers Southwest of the village Sidi Amar."

"Hmm... is the Swiss division of Team Rocket available?" Jodl asked, cautiously.

"Damn the Swiss division!" Hitler cut in, banging his fist on the table. "This is not an exercise in stealth!" He stared at Jodl and Mengele, before taking a drink of his tea- laced with Grimer extract, as many things he consumed were. But as Mengele had noted, the cocktail of poisons taken from the Pokemon could- and did- have tremendous side effects if not properly formulated. "The Third Reich will be built on our Aryan race's purity and power."

Mengele swallowed. "My Fuhrer, sometimes a carefully orchestrated display of force is most effective."

"Yes," Jodl agreed, latching on to Mengele's line of thought. "If our plan to capture the legendary golems and Regigigas was unnoticed until the final stage, the impact might be far more profound."

"We cannot stand on our past alone! The Third Reich must independently establish itself as a legend, regardless of the Pokemon we command."

"One could argue we have already done so, My Fuhrer." ~I'm starting to sound like Mengele, damn it.~

~This must be suggested gently...~ "The villagers have their own legends of Regirock, My Fuhrer. They claim it drives away evil spirits, and rebuilds the mountains after landslides." And here's the sensitive part. "The Jews have their own legends of the golems, as you know, such as the one which says Regigigas towed the continents into place. The Icelandic do as well, as I believe they've constructed a temple around where Regigigas sleeps. And, the Jews, My Fuhrer, have made much of their God vanquishing the gods of their ancient enemies. I would look at this not as relying on external powers to build the Third Reich's reign, but... usurping their legends and gods by reasserting our heritage and right."

Hitler sighed as he clenched and unclenched his fist. ~External powers...~ "...Has the load from Pantalica been shipped?"

"It is well on its way, My Fuhrer." Jodl answered. "Mussolini's secretary signed the letter of confirmation, along with Ingrid and Jakob."

"Perhaps Ingrid and Jakob could be employed for Regirock's capture?" Mengele proposed. The two were his most trusted Team Rocket agents, serving their Fuhrer in for nearly a third of their short lives.

"...Fine." Hitler said, with a wave of his hand. "Redirect them to Sidi Amar. You can make it look like they're on holiday, for all I care. But if they are questioned... they are to use lethal force to answer."


	5. Chapter 5

Months had passed, and seasons changed. Outside the window the wind ferried the white clouds across the blue sky, slowly moving along in the streams of air. Anne was sitting on a box, looking out the window. It was one of her few comforts these days, with the pressure from Germany and having seven other people in the house. "There still... has to be some hope for us. Right, Jericho?" Anne looked to her side, to find the space empty. ~I thought I'd let him out of his ball already...~ Having remembered Margot's suggestion, Anne kept Jericho's ball on hand at all times, usually in her school bag, inside a pocket she'd sewn for her Pokemon balls. So she took out Jericho ball, and after a moment took out the rest of her Pokemon: Calypso, Sleipnir, Moortje, Gabriel and Jasper. "Come out, everyone!"

The Pokemon came out of their balls, filling up the attic. Sleipnir raised his head to say "Pon!" ~Hey Anne! Moortje hopped onto his usual spot on Sleipnir's back, and waved. Anne smiled and waved back. ~Sleipnir's gotten used to Moortje on his back. My heart almost stopped when Sleipnir reared up to fling Moortje off and bumped into the wall, that one time. Quick thinking for me to recall him and say I'd done it. And they are "strong Pokemon who could help me in a pinch",~ Anne warmly remembered. ~Sleipnir's almost as strong as Calypso and Jericho now... and he's not so timid as he was when I first got him. And Calypso is still the prettiest,~ Anne thought, her eyes lingering on the angelic pale fur on Calypso's ears and tail. ~And still the greatest. Jasper... you drive me crazy. I couldn't keep up with you if it wasn't for Gabriel.~ Jasper was buzzing around the attic, so fast it was hard to see the cicada-like Pokemon. Its golden yellow head and beady red eyes, black abdomen and gray arms were a blur. ~In the sewers, Uncle Reuben had said Jews were dumping their Pokemon in there. And what should I happen upon but a bug Pokemon! He evolved so quickly, but then all bug Pokemon are like that.~ Anne looked to her side, where Gabriel had floated to. ~And you're just odd. I didn't even notice you were following me until I'd almost left the sewer.~ In many ways, Gabriel was a total opposite to Anne: it was quiet, reserved, thoughtful; and where Anne was full of life, Gabriel was just an empty shell. Literally, the Pokemon looked like nothing so much as the husk of a Ninjask, brown and with a gray abdomen. It had unmoving tattered looking wings, and a halo. ~And of course, there's you.~ Jericho waited looking up to Anne, and sat. ~It's hard not to be too sweet on you.~ "Miep and Bep always have a story of someone getting dragged off by the Gestapo, and sometimes I can see it happening from the window. I just wanted to-"

The door into the attic creaked open. Misses Frank stuck her head in, her eyes going wide. "Annelies Marie Frank! What on Earth do you think you're doing?" ~She's giving me a head of gray hair before my time! It's bad enough that she sneaks off to that Pokemon league... and some day I'll catch her at it.~

"I- I'm doing what anyone in my position would do..." ~I don't want to be separated from them without at least saying goodbye.~

"And that would be recalling your Pokemon to their balls." Misses Frank was trying hard to stare at Anne, but Jericho had walked over and was rubbing against her leg. "Anne..." After glaring at each other for a few tense seconds, Anne sighed angrily and recalled her Pokemon to their balls.

**-Krafla, Iceland-**

Ingrid had won the coin toss to decide who would be carrying the three legendary golems: Regice, Regirock, and Registeel. Jakob had the three Master Balls they had been provided with to capture the "Golem King", Regigigas. Ingrid looked towards her partner, her fine red hair escaping from the fur lined hood of her coat and whipping in the wind. Jakob looked back, and his eyes seeming to convey he too understood the gravity of the situation. They had stolen and defeated countless Pokemon together over the years, some in broad daylight but most in secret. Even so, it seemed all their years of experience might not be enough.

Jakob extended his arm and bowed, mouthing "You first." Ingrid nodded and began the climb up to Snowpoint Temple, where Regigigas slept. There were a multitude of icy spikes poking up through the snow, scattered all around the peak like a bristly coat of fur. They made the going more difficult, occupying the more level planes of the slope. It seemed as if they moved around as well.

After several hour's worth of hard climbing in the snow, Ingrid and Jakob arrived at the temple, breathless. The temple guide concealed a smile as he saw them approach. ~Foreigners. You can always tell...~ "Please, come in from the snow," He said in his best Dutch. The Team Rocket duo followed the short man through the archway into a hall with pillars lining it. "Regigigas is on the sixth floor. The floors are icy this time of year though, and there are boulders on the floor."

"Would we be allowed to worship in private?" Ingrid asked, pulling the hood of her coat back and shaking out her hair.

~Oh! You hardly find foreigners of the faith.~ "Certainly. But do be careful of the ice on the floor and stairs, I almost broke my hip when I fell the other day."

Jakob nodded, and led Ingrid off towards the stairs at the end of the hall. Ionic columns, Jakob noted. His snowshoes clicked and clacked on the polished marble, dusting it with powdery white. Along the walls, inbetween the columns he also noticed bas-relief sculptures of Regigigas, and the legendary golems which were now in their posession.

"Jakob," Ingrid had grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Oh." Jakob looked down, and saw his foot was hovering over thin air at the stairwell. "Ahem." He drew back his foot, and walked around with Ingrid to the steps. They were steep, and indeed they could see light reflecting off pacthes of ice. Coming down to the second floor, the electric lights had been replaced with torches. The columns were still present, as were the bas-relief sculptures; but both were more worn. The boulders had been arranged into borders for a path, though here and there a few had wandered off to an odd spot.

They had gotten half-way acroos the room when Ingrid slipped on the ice. "Ha! Why don't we make a game of it, and slide?" She stood and backed up a few steps, before getting a running start and sliding to the other side of the patch of ice. She looked back and smiled. Jakob stared blankly at the patch, then smirked and followed. "Just try to catch me!" She raced around the room, sliding across the ice and bracing herself against a boulder, and dashing away again. For four more levels they played their game of cat and mouse, sliding around the icy floors of the temple. Ingrid could not help but laugh, their descent to Regigigas a welcome interlude between their hard trek up and the battle ahead.

And so they came to the sixth floor, which was almost completely covered in ice. Jakob removed his pack and took out a Pokemon ball. "Growlie, I choose you!" The beam of light shot out, and left behind a canine Pokemon, with bright orange fur and black stripes. Its belly, tail and the fluff on top of its head were a creamy colored fur. And except for the two on its front legs, it had no claws.

"Have one of the Master Balls ready," Ingrid said.

Jakob sighed, and ran a hand through his platinum blond hair. "Alright." A quick search through his pack yielded one of the Master Balls, an extremely expensive and valuable type of ball that would never fail to capture a Pokemon. "Let's go." He pushed off the boulder and slid several feet, grinding to a halt on a bare spot of dried lava flow. He could see Regigigas in the middle of the room, still as a statue. ~By Thor's mighty hammer...~

The Golem King stood twelve feet high, moss growing on its feet and shoulders and back. It had the same bulky shape typical of the golems, with black stripes on its white body. It had thick yellow bands around its shoulders, and at the end of its long arms around its wrists. In the middle of its chest and upper body there was a ridge with seven dots in a tall cross-like pattern, and on either side of this ridge were six large gems; two red, two blue, and two silver. Ingrid slid over to Jakob and took a moment to admire Regigigas, then placed the three balls containing Regice, Regirock, and Registeel on the ground.

Then everything happened at once. As Ingrid called, "Regigigas, awaken!" Growlie skidded into a clump of ice spikes near the giant and yowled, and the Golem King exhaled a breath that smelled musty and ancient. It straightened up, and the ice around it began to crack. Regigigas uttered a guttural cry, and the ice near him exploded, several Pokemon standing up. They had the appearance of a shaggy white bear standing on its hind legs, but with a mole-like head that had a horn of ice. And seeing the large spikes of ice protruding from the back of their shoulders, Jakob realized that the slope outside had been covered with them. The one Growlie had run into roared, and suddenly a chilly wind blasted into the room, bringing with it a swirling haze of snow.

"Growlie, use Flamethrower and get over here!" Jakob's Growlithe let out a huge spray of fire from its mouth hitting the angered Pokemon point blank. In a leap and a skid, Growlie came back to Jakob's side. He had whipped his out Pokedex and was reading it's information on the Pokemon Growlie had attacked. ~Frozgar, the Ice Mole Pokemon. When defending its territory, it will shoot a barrage of icicles from its shoulders.~

Ingrid saw her partner frozen in place and yelled, "What are you waiting for, Jakob? The Master Ball! Go!"

Jakob snapped out of his trance and dropped the Pokedex, grabbing the Master Ball from the floor. He threw it at Regigigas, but at that moment the Frozgar Growlie had flamed curled down and unleashed a hail of icicle spears from its shoulders, knocking the Master Ball off its path and towards another Frozgar. "Growlie! Use Flame Burs-" Jakob was cut short by a sharp tremor in the ground that threw him off balance, and then the ground bucked up and tossed him away onto the ice...

**-The Fuhrerbunker-**

"My Fuhrer, we have received word that Jakob and Ingrid of Team Rocket have returned from Krafla." Adolf Hitler had called in over a dozen of his officers, generals and secretaries to meet and discuss tactics for the upcoming battles.

"Excellent! I think this would be an opportune moment to employ the legendary golems. Wenck, where would you deploy them?"

The general pointed to locations near Berlin on the map. "Here, here, and here. Regirock would be perfect to fortify the defenses around the Oder."

Hitler nodded, vaguely gesturing with his hand. "We must have Regigigas delivered to the Elbe river, and keep those damned Americans out of our house. He will show them true power."

General Alfred Jodl swallowed. "My Fuhrer... Ingrid and Jakob returned with severe injuries..."

General Wenck prepared himself to make the announcement. "My Fuhrer, they... failed to capture Regigigas."

The news was met with a terrifyingly prolonged silence. Trembling, Hitler's hand rose and removed his glasses. "...Wenck, stay. Everybody else who already knew of this, leave the room immediately." Nervous glances flickered around the room, and all but five left. "How could they fail? I supplied them with three, three! Master Balls and they still could not capture it?" Hitler glared at Wenck, and the other generals. "Even a damned Jewish child could have succeeded with three Master Balls!" Rising up, Hitler began to pace. "How could the two most experienced agents in the whole of Team Rocket fail so miserably, when the Temple was supposed to be vacant? Did they blindfold themselves, or perhaps they were making love, and decided to jump down the mountainside naked-"

General Weidling risked an interruption. "My Fuhrer, Ingrid reported they were attacked by a gang of wild Pokemon-"

"Bullshit! They had the three legendary golems with them, there is no way they could have been overwhelmed-"

"-and the Pokemon suddenly appeared when Regigigas awoke."

"Suddenly appeared my mustache! How the hell do you not notice a horde of wild Pokemon in the room?" Hitler threw down the pens he had been holding, scattering over the map. "Must I do this and capture Regigigas myself? The Third Reich is in the shadow of death, and without Regigigas we have nothing left! Nothing! I have been planning this and holding out for it so long, even Eva thinks that my mind is gone! What have I done to deserve this? A failure of this magnitude is unheard of! And you have the nerve to walk in here and talk of an almost blasphemous level of incompetence, as if outlining an argument for their defense?" Sitting down, Hitler continued. "Who will the Hitler Youth look up to? They'll be out on the streets at night, on their knees praying for a new hero in the light of the bombings. I refuse to believe this nonsense! It is just not possible! What will you tell me next, that this war is unwinnable for us?"

Outside in the hallway, Magda Goebbels was comforting Hannah Reitsch. "Don't worry, your husband is fine. He's just found out Ingrid and Jakob failed..."

Hitler fell silent, and his officers were sweating bullets waiting for his next words. "I suppose if you think about it, it makes sense... as the cowards run for their lives, the Master Balls miss... and then they're savaged by the invisible Pokemon..." He turned to Mengele, who was somehow in the room. "Let them recover; give them the finest treatment available. But the moment they've healed, they will be leading all of Team Rocket to Snowpoint Temple. Regigigas will be ours."


	6. Chapter 6

A massive torrent of flame swept around the Pokemon and swirled into a towering column of fire, securing the advantage for Number B 101476. Leading the battle with five Pokemon to their opponent's one, they took a moment to reflect on the tragic events that had led them here. ~They came after breakfast... We were silent because we knew even the tiniest word would start an argument, but the knock seemed so loud... Before we knew what was happening the door was knocked down and Team Rocket came running up the stairs... Who would do that? I can't understand why they gave in to their weakness and turned us in. Mother... I could hear "I told you so!" in her eyes... but fear too.~ Number B 101476 saw their opponent recall their fallen Pokemon, and send out a Linoone, a Pokemon that bore a remarkable resemblance to a cross between a badger and a weasel. ~And the interrogation very nearly scared me to death. "We have been authorized to give Jews who kept Pokemon over to a special fate..."~

Focusing on the battle, Number B 101476 saw the Linoone charging straight ahead. ~Most likely to use Headbutt...~ "Sleipnir! Run to the side and use Fire Spin!" Leaping over to his right, Sleipnir turned and blew out a spiral of flame that wrapped around the Linoone.

The old woman who owned the Linoone smiled, glad to see Anne growing as a trainer. ~There you go, darling. She can't run in circles... just a few days ago she didn't notice that...~ She and Anne had battled many times over their short time at Westerbork, they being some of the few Jewish women daring to own Pokemon. "Attack with Fury Swipes, Linny!" The flames still spiraling around her, Linny planted her feet and changed direction to spring at Sleipnir. She clawed at the fire horse Pokemon, her claws shining like polished steel. Sleipnir took the hits, his fiery mane flaring up and engulfing Linny. The Linoone reeled back, even more flames surrounding her.

~I need to keep a speed advantage,~ Anne plotted. ~Linny's strong, but if Sleipnir can move to the side I'll win easily.~ "Sleipnir, go ahead and use Flame Charge!"

"Pon!" ~Anytime! An aura of fire flickered into being around Sleipnir, like a comet entering the Earth's atmosphere. He took a step forwards and then rammed into Linny at high velocity, knocking her back further. He tossed his head, mane and tail flames streaming out longer still. Anne hesitated before issuing another command, not wanting to see the battle through to its end but knowing she must.

~No food for either of our Pokemon or us if we quit...~ "Sleipnir, Stomp!" Rearing up, he attempted to kick at Linny with his ultra-hard hooves- but at just a word, Linny dashed away to avoid the attack. ~What...? How is she faster?~

"Linny, go straight in and use Tackle!" ~This'll be over soon, sweetie.~ Linny collided with Sleipnir, bringing him to the dusty ground with her.

"Linoone! Lin, lin!" ~I'm not afraid! Come on! Linny stood on her hind legs and gave her best intimidating shout, as the fires blazed up and scorched her.

"You can do it, Sleipnir. Get up, get up..." Sleipnir shook his head, and stood. While he rose, Anne called "Circle in and use Flame Charge again, Sleipnir!" He almost stumbled on his first few steps, but recovered and raced around Linny, the fire flowing behind him like a comet's tail. He slammed into Linny again, powering her all the way to the side of the arena. ~One more time...~ "Another Flame Charge, Sleipnir..." He raced around the arena, almost too fast for the eye to follow, and too fast for Linny dodge. Like a meteor sent to pass judgement on a doomed planet, his Flame Charge connected and exploded in a ball of fire.

"Li- linoooone!" ~No, dammit! Unbidden, Linny used the last of her strength to leap forwards in a Headbutt. But as the move hit, Sleipnir's mane and tail and all the flames surrounding Linny flared up again, swallowing up Linny and leaving her unconscious.

The prison guard refereeing the match saw this. "Halt! Victory goes to inmate B 101476!" She motioned for Anne to come over. The large woman stared at Anne several seconds before speaking again. "I should not even be telling you this, but it is tradition for inmates to face one of us guards every tenth victory." She searched Anne's eyes for any trace of fear or anxiety. "Double rations for a win, extra labor for a loss. And... we have not yet been defeated. I will see you here tomorrow, B 101476. Dismissed."

~They think they're too powerful to live among us? The mighty Aryans, so self-concerned, visionary and blind?~ "You will see me right now." Anne was faintly aware of the incredible stupidity of her request, but her more belligerent tendencies had taken over. "I'm not going away." ~Someone has to stand up to them.~

"...I shall, then. But the consequences will be doubled. When you lose, you will not stop working from the moment you rise until curfew." Dropping down from the observation platform, she walked over to the other side other the arena. ~I will waste no time.~ "Tyranitar, crush her!"

"Sleipnir, come back!" Anne hurriedly reached down to the belt and pulled out another ball. "I choose you, Calypso!" The beam of light shot out of the ball and fell to mid field, Calypso stainding there when it faded. She stood face to face with Tyranitar, a dinosaur-like Pokemon with pale green armor that grew into spikes on the back of its head and shoulders, and tail. There was a diamond shaped patch of steel blue hide on its belly, and four black triangle holes in the armor on its chest and knees. It towered over Calypso, standing more than twice her height at nearly seven feet tall.

"Tyranitar, Attack with Thrash!" With a roar, Tyranitar picked up Calypso and shook her before throwing her to the ground., throwing up a cloud of dust.

~Ah! Calypso!~ "Can you get up?"

"War... tortle tortle..." ~Yeah... but he's really strong. Calypso rolled over and stood.

"Now use Rain Dance!" Calypso nodded. She spun around once and swished her tail back and forth, then twirled in the other direction and raised her arms to the sky. A breeze ruffled Anne's hair, and as she looked up a stronger wind brought a dark storm cloud out of nowhere. As it blocked the sun, it unloaded a downpour of rain. ~The rain should heal her some...~

Tyranitar charged forwards, the rage unleashed by Thrash clouding his mind and forcing him to use the same attack. He reached to grab Calypso again, but only knocked her down. She skidded a few yards away on her shell and recovered, the now muddy ground lessening the impact.

"Go for Aqua Tail now, Calypso..." Anne wiped the water out of her eyes, and watched as Calypso's tail glowed light blue. She spun it around, and the rain seemed to fall down towards it in a spiral, more and more until jets of water twisted around it. Flipping over, she struck Tyranitar with her tail. The hit nearly toppled the titanic Pokemon. But Tyranitar came storming back to attack with Thrash once more, grabbing Calypso and rattling her before tossing her into the air. ~She's going to land hard... Wait! Maybe-~ "Calypso, get ready for Skull Bash!" Windmilling her limbs for a moment, Calypso tucked her head in and flipped right side up before landing.

~That brat will be punished for getting me wet.~ "Tyranitar, use Crunch! Go!"

Tyranitar shook his head, confused by the absence of the overwhelming rage he felt during Thrash. "Tyr? Tyran, ty." ~Huh? Crunch. Right. He lunged forwards, but in his confusion he didn't look where he was going and tripped in the mud, ending up Crunching down on his own arm as he fell. While he was pushing himself up, Calypso charged over and scored a headbutt right to the top of Tyranitar's skull. He roared and got up, a glare in his eyes that could split a boulder.

"Now! Stone Edge!" Tyranitar flung out its arms, and two circles of pointed stones faded in around it. They shot out and one hit Calypso, her shell chipping.

"Calypso...!" For a couple frightening seconds, Anne thought Calypso had been knocked out, until the Pokemon rose. "Could you try Water Pulse?" Calypso nodded, and raised its arms. A large globe of blue energy gathered between them, and Calypso hurled it at Tyranitar. The globe hits the ground at his feet, and exploded into a series of waves that crashed over Tyranitar.

The guard battling Anne had gotten soaked, too. ~Wretched Jew girl...~ "Tyranitar, attack with Stone Edge again!"

Tyranitar began using Stone Edge again, but his mind had been scrambled by the impact of the succession of waves. He flung out his arms once more, but his focus was off, and his attack's aim was himself- a few shards shattered on his foot. "Tar!"

"Use Aqua Tail, Calypso! Hurry!" Jumping up, Calypso twirled her tail and streams of water quickly spiraled around it. Falling from the zenith of her arc, Calypso twisted and swung her tail, smashing Tyranitar over the head and knocking him off his feet.

A roar came from the guard's side of the arena; Anne couldn't tell if it was Tyranitar or the guard herself. Perhaps both. "Tyranitar...! Hyper Beam!" A pulsing orange glow ran up the spikes on Tyranitar's back and neck, and a ball of intense yellow-orange energy slowly formed in Tyranitar's mouth.

~She's already healed a little from the rain, but-~ "Calypso, dodge and use another Aqua Tail, if you can..." As Anne spoke, Tyranitar fired its Hyper Beam. There was a flash of light, and the humongous beam of yellow-orange energy raced towards Calypso, seeming to shine from inside the fabric of the air. The time seemed to pass in slow motion. ~They're both worn out... so maybe the Hyper Beam is slower, or maybe Calypso will be too tired to dodge...~ In crystal clear focus, Anne watched the Hyper Beam approach Calypso. Three feet, two feet... Calypso was edging away but Anne couldn't look, and she closed her eyes. She heard an explosion, but at the sound of a wave crashing Anne opened her eyes- Calypso had managed to dodge and hit Tyranitar with Aqua Tail!

The mighty Pokemon was flat on its stomach, breathing heavily. The guard was also breathing heavily, her jaw clenched and her eyes bulging. "B 101476. Report to my office immediately." Without another word, she pivoted and left the arena.

**-The Fuhrerbunker-**

Jakob touched his ball belt. ~Growlie's ball, and there's Frosty's ball...~ Frosty was the Frozgar he'd caught their second trip to Snowpoint Temple; the one snared in the errant Master Ball he'd thrown their first trip there he gave to Ingrid. ~I should've done more research on the local Pokemon before the mission. There's no way we could've beaten a Pokemon like Frosty in that environment without planning ahead.~ He glanced to his left one more time, to see if Ingrid was carrying the case. ~Good...~

Ingrid rubbed the ornate trim of the case with her finger. ~It... is one of my proudest moments, to have thrown the Master Ball that caught Regigigas...~ She wiggled her fingers and curled them into a fist. ~I couldn't have done that just six weeks ago.~ She stayed silent, not wanting to potentially ruin the-

"Can't is the cancer of happen," Jakob said. "And we've finally healed. It feels wonderful, doesn't it Ingrid? Like you've got magic, poetry at your fingertips!"

Ingrid sighed. "Yes, it does. But remember we're still only agents of Team Rocket, and Regigigas is to be presented to the Fuhrer."

"Of course. But we have to enjoy the ride while we're on it."

~Really? It's no joy ride Mengele has us on.~ "The ride stops here for now." The duo had come to the war room door in the Fuhrerbunker. Ingrid raised her hand and knocked thrice. The room fell silent on the other side briefly, before the door opened. 'Twas Mengele behind it, and he nodded for them to enter. The generals and secretaries parted, revealing Hitler at the table. Jakob and Ingrid saluted him. "Hail Hitler!"

His blank stare reminded them of their previous failure. He sighed, his words coming out slowly. "You... embarrassed me in front of my children and the world... Servants do not disrespect their masters; that was the Austria I was raised in and the new era I hope to build." He continued to stare at them. "I provided for you in your hour of need, after such a failure as I've never seen before. How have you performed this time? Are there boogers in that box? A Jew's toenail clippings?"

"No, My Fuhrer." Jakob looked to Ingrid.

"My Fuhrer, we present to you the Golem King Regigigas." Ingrid stepped forwards and laid the Master Ball case on the table. She leaned over and pushed it towards Hitler, feeling Jakob's eyes on her as she did so.

The commander of the Third Reich removed his glasses and grasped the case. He gazed deep into its surface, as if reading a book. There was a feeling in the air almost like the box contained an ancient evil too powerful to tame, and all in the room held their breath as Hitler opened it. His expression shifted, as if there was a light shining on his face from the box...


	7. Chapter 7

~Moonlight...~ They rubbed their tired gritty eyes, and turned into a fractionally more comfortable position on the thin cot. The light of the moon had always had a calming effect on them. ~A reminder...? Yes; that even in the night the sun is shining on you... no matter where you are...~ Though they tried to supress it, a certain memory from a previous camp surfaced. ~There was nothing I could do about it... move on...~ A stream of images and words flowed through their head: their father, saying he loved them as the guards pulled him away to another train, struggling to get free; the train door slamming shut and leaving them in the putrid darkness. There was the shared struggle of the passengers; someone had pressed a ball into her palm, saying "You need this more than I do...". And suddenly, the rattlle of the train had ceased, and they filed out along with all the others. They were stripped and thouroughly disinfected, and had their head shaved. The ball they'd received from the stranger on the train he been taken.

There was snow, and Pokemon battles for adequate clothing as well as food. ~She stopped eating... she never said but I could tell... I should have been the one giving food to her...~ A rash had appeared on their arm, and the thought of it made them scratch at it. ~Margot too.~ While they'd had plenty to eat hauling rocks and digging rolls of sod all day had worn them down, weakening their body and spirit. ~To build their empire... they hate us so much, but I think it's because they hate themselves first...~ Then a cloud passed over the moon, and they closed their eyes.

**-Meanwhile, in Bergen-Belsen holding pens-**

The guard quietly opened the latch, and put down his bag. Jericho saw him, and whispered. "Umbree!" ~He's back!

The guard had overheard their "colleagues" talking about giving their Pokemon vitamins, and using the latest Technichal Machines developed by the scientists of Team Rocket. And so, to make things fair, they snuck some of those vitamins and Technical Machines to the Pokemon here. They were their friends; they loved them almost as much as the girl who was their owner. Ditto knelt down and unzipped the small carry bag. The protein vitamins were a favorite of Gabriel, who quickly ate them up despite having no moving mouth. The carbohydrate formula was favored by Moortje and Sleipnir, who also was partial to the calcium vitamins. Jericho and Calypso both shared a preference for zinc and iron vitamins, when they took any. The pair would usually pass them on to other Pokemon in the holding pen. Ditto itself took the "vital plus" pills, which it'd heard had extracts of maidenhair leaf and some type of fruit seed in it, as well as other things with extremely long names.

The Pokemon gathered around Ditto and the bag. "Red pill blue pill, old pill new pill. Technical Machine, the label in green." ~Solar Beam... sounds shiny.~ Ditto placed the items on the ground around the bag, and watched the Pokemon assemble themselves near their favorite vitamins. A Pokemon who didn't usually choose anything from Ditto's liberated vitamins walked over.

The Servine scoffed, "Ser, servine!" ~'Scuse me, make way please! The snake-like Pokemon with a cream colored belly and short leaf shaped arms and limbs nudged aside Jericho and picked up the Solar Beam T.M. "Servi, serv. Vin." ~I'll be taking this. Bye.

"Per." Not so fast, Moortje said, blocking Servine's way with his paw. "Persia per?" ~Anyone else want it?

"Ja, inja." ~Let him keep it, Said Gabriel. "Shedinja din din." ~We all need to help each other.

"War," ~Exactly. Calypso agreed, nodding. ~Even if we have to take one for the team.~ Calypso took one of the iron vitamin pills, and held it up to Sleipnir. "Tortle." ~Here, try it.

"Ra," ~Eh, why not. Sleipnir licked up the vitamin pill. ~Hmm. Not bad, actually. Reminds me of the taste of wild hickory nuts.~ Sleipnir recalled how his previous trainer had sometimes given them to him as treats even though they weren't all that sweet. Savoring the aftertaste, he helped Calypso distribute the vitamins, pushing them towards the waiting Pokemon with his hoof. ~"We all need to help each other..." This may be a competition, but we're on the same team.~

Ditto cleared its throat. "I'm leaving for a bit, but I'll be back in a minute. I'll return the bag, now that nothing is in it." Pulling its cap low to disguise the unchanged dot eyes and linear mouth from its original form, Ditto opened the gate and closed the latch behind it.

**-Secret laboratory in Auschwitz-**

~"Josef, do remember when I told you the Third Reich must independently establish itself as a legend?"

"Yes my Fuhrer. And we are well on our way."

"I want you to develop a new Pokemon for us, the most powerful Pokemon of all time..." He just started rambling on after that, said something about Arcanine blood and Mew DNA...~ Josef Mengele observed the Pokemon in the tank, its gray and purple body contrasting with the neon green liquid. ~The Mew DNA was a success but the Pokemon convusled during the Arcanine blood transfusion... The "wings of a Fearow" would be extraneous; it seems to be able to hover.~ Mengele strolled around the tank, eyes scouring the Pokemon for any perceptible flaws. ~The external spinal cord...~ he noted, seeing it arch up from the base of the neck to the back of the head. ~Not the most pleasing aesthetically, but integral to the expanded mental capabilities. Perhaps another would be in order, to give it some symmetry-~ He quickly jotted down the necessary parts on his well worn notepad, while walking around to the other side of the tank. He bumped into someone as he returned to the front. "Excuse me-" Josef glanced up and saw who it was. "Ah! Forgive me my Fuhrer!"

"You are excused." As Hitler turned and started going around the tank to get a better view, Mengele noticed the dictator's hand was trembling. "How far along is it?"

"It passed all the preliminary movement tests with flying colors, sir. I noted that it had the ability to hover when focusing its powers."

"Of what element?" Hitler questioned, eyes following the sweep of the Pokemon's long purple tail.

"It- it did not display an affinity towards any one element, my Fuhrer. But I strongly suspect it will have formidable psychic power."

~The strength and purity of the Aryan mind, yes...~ Hitler stroked his mustache. "...What has happened to the wings? The Pokemon's image needs to include wings."

"...As I mentioned, Fuhrer, it easily passed the preliminary movement tests. I would also expect it to be able to learn from any number of Flying type Technical Machines-"

"The image, Mengele! How many times must I say it? Without the proper image we could rule the world and still look like a fool with our pants on the ground!" Hitler inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to bring his temper under control. Though he still sounded livid, he tried to ask politely: "Is there anything else you want to tell me now?"

Josef Megnele depserately cast about for something to say. He settled on a random piece of gossip he'd heard from one of the guards earlier. "Uh, I- I heard there's a Jewish girl in Bergen-Belsen, in the Pokemon quarter. Winning nearly all her matches." Hitler turned to Mengele, his attention captured. ~And come to think of it, that's not the first I've heard of her...~ "And I received a report during the winter she challenged a Westerbork guard, and won."

"You had better pray that what you've just said is false..."

Mengele swallowed. ~Then I'd better not tell him I heard someone is stealing Technical Machines and vitamins from the Bergen-Belsen item safe...~ "Perhaps, these are more a reflection on the-"

"NO! They are failures! Failure, failure, failure! Are my orders meaningless? I-" Hitler threw his hands up. "Damn it, I will do it! I will see this mess myself, and personally decide how these failures will be dealt with!" Hitler heaved a sigh, and silently paced around the tank for a moment, looking at the Pokemon inside. "And what have you named this failure?"

"We have decided to call it Mewtwo..."

**-The Bergen-Belsen Pokemon Arena-**

~I can feel him watching me.~ Before her battle today, Anne had been informed two top-ranked Nazi officials would be observing the match. ~I can't concentrate...~ However, she was facing a girl of only eleven, who owned the Servine. Anne had chosen Moortje to battle today.

The girl could see Anne was distracted, but wasn't quite sure of how to take advantage. "Sly, use Vine Whip again!"

"Servi!" ~Last time! Sly whipped forwards his arm, and a vine snaked out and wrapped around Moortje's ankle, bringing him down and dragging him to the side a few feet.

Anne nodded to Moortje, and he leapt at Sly in a blur. One, two, three times he clawed at Sly, scratching at Sly's yellow collar-like growth. The hits were enough to knock Sly over. ~Those Vine Whips don't seem to be very effective...~ "Sly, try using Leaf Tornado!"

"Ser! Vine vin!" ~No, it's not strong enough! Instead, Sly began to use Solar Beam. The three palmate leaves on his back and tail began to glow and sparkle, drawing in sunlight.

Anne raised her eyebrows. ~He definitely didn't know Solar Beam the last time we battled... and there are some times my Pokemon have learned odd moves...~ Anne decided to use one of them, while Sly was charging Solar Beam. "Moortje, use Work Up, please."

"Per." ~Finally. Moortje spat out. ~Time to finish this twerp off.~ Work Up would, as its name implied, raise Moortje's attacking powers. Moortje arched his back, and his skin turned red, visible beneath his fur. The red intensified until Moortje's fur shone red, and then a red aura of energy surrounded him. "Persian!" ~Get ready, twerp! Sly raised his short leafy arms and a golden white sphere of energy formed between them. It burst into a large beam, which lanced towards Moortje. It connected with him and exploded into a column of light. Though Solar Beam was a very powerful attack, Sly was still young and not nearly so strong as Moortje. After Solar Beam's glare faded, Moortje was still standing. ~Alright. So that one stung a little bit, not bad.~

"Moortje-" ~Not Power Gem, I couldn't handle another bright beam of light now-~ "Just use Slash." He hissed and sprung forwards, and gave a full power swing of his paw at Sly. The Grass Snake Pokemon was instantly knocked out, and fell over limply.

"Halt! Victory goes to B 101476!" The guard glared at Anne, not at all happy with the outcome of the battle.

Anne turned to the young girl, and mouthed "Sorry." ~I don't like this anymore than you do... but Margot is too sick to move and I have to take care of her.~ She looked back to Moortje, who licked his paw and rubbed it between his black-rimmed ears as if nothing had happened. ~I don't know what's gotten into him since he evolved; he's so snappy.~ Anne recalled Moortje to his ball, and turned to hand it back to the guard when she saw a man walking towards her. The Pokemon ball dropped to the dirt. ~Dear God, protect me...~ She had seen the man during her brief stay at Auschwitz, directing the incoming prisoners towards either the gas chambers or the bunks.

Josef Mengele saw the fear in Anne's eyes and wondered how she would react to his news. ~"The pride of the Aryan race is at stake!" ...but not from this Jew girl. Gas her and be done with it.~ "B 101476, my superior has set a date..." Mengele let the silence stretch out. "For a Pokemon battle... between you and him. The fifth of March." ~To be captured on cameras, and broadcast on radio.~ "He will return in five day's time. And you should know..." Mengele let a delicious grin spread across his face. "Only a god is superior to the Angel of Death." He turned around, and left Anne to think over the coming battle.

~"Only a god" ...? They're all madmen, who could he...? No... no no no...~


	8. Chapter 8

Anne pushed the wheel barrow filled with rocks, her feet sore and muscles screaming with fatigue. ~Only a little while longer...~ Anne had been excused from Pokemon battling for the day, on account of the battle ahead. However, she had been switched from digging rolls of sod to hauling rocks, with the healthier inmates. ~I'll have an actual shower...! And a clean dress, too! I can't remember the last time I wore new clothes...~ Though Anne had never cared too much for clothes, the navy blue pinafore dress and short sleeved white blouse seemed the height of fashion. ~I would like a sunhat to go with them, but I think that would be asking too much.~

Dumping the load out of the wheel barrow, Anne turned around to head back to the unbroken rocks. But she stepped on a loose rock, and her foot slid off and she twisted her ankle. ~Ah! ow...~ Anne gingerly walked on it for a few steps and stumbled, falling to her hands and knees.

The supervisor saw Anne's fall. "B 101476. Why have you stopped?" He walked over and roughly pulled her up by her shoulders.

"I- I twisted my ankle, sir." The guard looked down at Anne, and raised his whistle. He blew it, signaling the lunch break a few minutes early. Not looking at Anne he waved for the next shift to come in. Anne cautiously limped away, not quite sure of what had just happened.

**-Later that day, at the arena-**

Anne stood waiting on her side of the arena. ~I still haven't heard who my opponent is...~ She could see him on the other end of the arena, his face obscured by the shadow of the tent pavillion. ~But I have a feeling I know who it is... an awful feeling...~ She took a few breaths to calm herself, and looked around the arena. ~Are- are those film cameras under the other pavillion?~ Anne looked to the other side of the arena, and saw another pavillion emblazoned with the swastika. The were two men seated behind a desk with somekind of electronic equipment on it, speedily conversing in heavily accented German, occasionally pointing to Anne or the pavillion opposite her.

Anne stood anxiously for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few relatively short moments. She raised her hand to adjust her sun hat, but remembered she wasn't wearing one. And then the guard refereeing the battle called, "Announcing the Fuhrer and Chancellor of the Third Reich, Adolf Hitler!" The guard and the men under the pavillions raised their arms in salute. "Hail Hitler!" At last Hitler emerged from the shadows, and took his place in the arena. "Begin now!"

Adolf Hitler had chosen his first Pokemon carefully, to intimidate Anne. "Kong, you have been chosen!" Hitler threw out his first Pokemon ball, and from it appeared a giant member of the Slaking species. Anne's eyes slowly traveled up its height: its light brown feet and hands, brown fur of its arms and legs; a deep and powerful chest the same color as its hands; a collar of white fur extending to the top of its head in a small tuft, and a large pink pig-like nose. It raised its arms and- yawned. The giant ape-like Pokemon sat down on its haunches, and leaned forwards to rest on its knuckles. It was still taller than Hitler.

~That Pokemon is enormous...~ But Anne too had carefully chosen her first Pokemon. "Ditto, come out!" The beam of light arced from the ball and came down to reveal a purplish blob of goo with a smiley face.

~First, to prepare.~ "Kong, use Bulk Up!" Kong huffed, and stood: it was nearly fourteen feet tall, more than twice its species' normal height. He beat his chest and howled, and flexed his arms. Kong briefly glowed with a red aura while he held the pose. As it faded away, he roared and beat his chest one last time for good measure.

Anne leaned down to whisper to Ditto. "Go ahead and transform... then copy whatever he does unless I say so, okay?"

"Ditto." ~Sure thing. Ditto glowed, and then turned white and rapidly expanded, reaching the size of Kong. The arms and legs gradually shifted into shape, and then suddenly there was an exact copy of Kong on Anne's side of the field. Ditto began to use Bulk Up, exactly like Kong had.

~Once more should raise his attack and defense high enough, and then I will wipe the floor with her.~ "Kong, use Bulk Up again!" Kong stood and held his arms up high, like he was holding a large beach ball, and flexed his muscles- then stretched out on the ground, and propped up his head on his elbow.

Ditto again used Bulk Up, and made to follow Kong's pose when Anne stopped him. ~Kong rests every other turn... but Ditto still seems energetic...~ "Ditto, do a dance!" The impostor Kong looked back at Anne, then shrugged and began its dancing. It roared and beat its chest and stomped its foot, and turned to its left and mirrored the action. Next, Ditto turned around in a circle, waving around it arms and legs like it was climbing a ladder. Having completed the circle, Ditto began to roar and beat its chest again-

"Kong! Strength!" ~That insolent worm!~ Kong had been watching Ditto's dance with some amusement, and reluctantly sprung up and slugged Ditto with a punch that knocked him dangerously close to Anne. She nodded to Ditto, who got up and smashed Kong with a punch of its own. Still, Kong seemed indifferent to the battle, and slouched down.

"One more, Ditto!" It brought it hands down in a double axe handle, straight to Kong's head.

Hitler was becoming more enraged by the second. ~And Josef doubted me! This Jew girl is mocking me!~ "Kong! Attack with Strength!" Kong rose up and hit Ditto with a punch that flipped it end over end, bouncing back to Anne's side. Ditto winked to Anne and stormed back, hitting Kong with an equally powerful punch to the gut. It glanced to Anne, who signaled for it to attack with Strength again. The punch landed right between Kong's eyes, and he wobbled about for a second before shaking his head and lying down.

"Enough! Kong, use Giga Impact!" Hitler screamed, pointing at Anne.

"Slakin," ~Relax, man. Kong hopped up and slammed his fists together, and a purple energy orb with orange streaks spiraling around it flashed into being. It expanded to envelop Kong, who dashed forwards and slammed into Ditto. The massive attack ground Ditto into the arena floor, sending up a cloud of dust.

Ditto shakily stood, clearly being near his limit. ~Slaking usually know that move, right?~ "Ditto, use Flail!" It gave a thunderous battle cry, and jumped to Kong. Ditto windmilled its arms wildly, hitting Kong at random. "Keep Flailing, Ditto!" Anne's Pokemon continued windmilling its arms, but added in some rotation, too.

~I do not believe this!~ Though he still acted nonchalant, Hitler could tell Kong had been shaken up. "Kong... use Flail!"

"King, king." ~Flail, and then some. Kong stood, and exhaled. ~This guy was pretty annoying, I guess.~ He spun around and clotheslined Ditto, then waved his arms around erratically and grabbed Ditto and threw him several yards up into the air. Kong jumped and caught Ditto as it began descending headfirst, and twisted to start a spin. They revolved three times before the piledriver hit the ground.

~I could feel the ground shake from over here...~ "Come back, Ditto..." The recall beam zapped Ditto up, and Anne stopped a moment to choose her next Pokemon. ~Physical attatcks don't seem to affect him too much, but I need Calypso and Sleipnir for later...~ "Moortje, I choose you!" The cougar-like Pokemon burst out of the ball, his tail held out parallel to the ground, poised to do battle. "Use Work Up, Moortje."

"Per," ~Alright, He answered. ~That dude is gigantic...~ Moortje arched his back, and his tail curled up as he glowed and was surrounded by a red aura.

~Kong is actually fast, when he moves... I hope Moortje can still outpace him.~ "Moortje, attack with Power Gem!" The red gemstone on Moortje's forehead flashed, and shone with a brilliant light. The light flashed again, and an intense ray of light that sparkled like a jewel shot out and washed over Kong. The giant Pokemon blinked its eyes, temporarily dazzled.

"Strength, Kong!" Kong obeyed, but the dazzling beam had given him a monstrously painful headache. He threw out his fist with all the power he could, and it impacted Moortje with bone crushing force. Kong slumped down, tired.

"No! Moortje!" ~Oh, just one punch...!~ But miraculously, Moortje pulled himself up and hissed. ~Maybe...~ "Moortje, try Work Up and Power Gem again!"

"Persia... pers." ~But I'm done soon... Arching his back and hissing, Moortje's fur glowed red, and expanded into an aura of energy. Meanwhile, Kong was still reeling from the previous Power Gem, and was resting out of necessity and not laziness. He looked up, and saw another sparkling ray of light explode against him. His brain-splitting headache overwhelmed him, and he blacked out.

Hitler watched in shock, experiencing Kong's first loss in several years. ~She dares defy the commander of the Third Reich? Geli will sort her out.~ "Kong, return! Geli! Annihilate them!" The ray of light from the ball deposited Geli, Hitler's Titaneon, in front of the dictator. There was a brief twinkling of glitter around Geli as she swished her tail. The sun gilnted off her pale gold hide, so smooth and flawless Anne could see reflections of the arena in it from her side of the field.

~The coloring's different, but there's no mistaking it. That's a Titaneon, alright.~ "Moortje, use Fury Swipes." As fast as his injured body would allow, Moortje swept across the arena and clawed at Geli, slashing at her five times. Unfortunately, the blows seemed to have little effect on Geli.

"Iron Tail, Geli! Now!" A flash of sunlight passed along Geli's body towards her tail, which glowed white-

"Moortje! Try to dodge that, and use Slash!" Moortje jumped over the whip-like swing of Geli's tail- his back left paw barely clearing it- and came down with a vicious swipe of his paw. Geli staggered a half step away, but other than that the attack had no visible effect on her.

"Metal Claw, Geli!" She quickly lashed out with her front claws, raking Moortje's neck and side.

"Per!" He cried, and then fainted. Anne recalled him to his ball and sent out her Ninjask, Jasper.

~I don't think Jasper could damage it much either, so...~ "Jasper use Screech!"

"Nin!" ~I was about to anyways. Jasper promptly unleashed a terrible shriek, so strong it blurred the air in a series of rings that encircled Geli.

She shook her head and rubbed her ears, unsettled. "Ti titan?" ~My next move? She asked, looking to Hitler. ~I'm feeling weaker after that noise, it was so horrible...~

"Flame Charge, Geli." She nodded, and breathed out a puff of smoke. Her quiet fan-like breath sped up, hot air streaming from her exhaust vents. She trotted a few steps forwards, then rocketed towards Jasper, cloaked in a ball of flame. The meteoric attack missed Jasper though, who seemed even faster somehow.

~Oh, oh... That would've taken him out for sure... And it doesn't have the war time attack set either...~ "Jasper, use X Scissor!"

"Ninja nin!" ~Alright! What took you so long?~ Jasper flew around Geli in a blur of motion, then stopped in front of her and crossed his arms as he slashed. Geli simply lowered her head and took the attack, apparently not too bothered by it.

"Flame Charge again, Geli!" Ordered Hitler. ~This one will be sure to hit that pest.~ But when Geli charged forwards in flames, even faster than before, Jasper managed to dodge again.

"X Scissor, Jasper!" Seeming almost to teleport to Geli's side, he crossed his arms and slashed again. Geli cried out, but still did not appear to be injured. ~How tough is that Titaneon?~

~That pest cannot outrun lightning.~ "Geli, Discharge!" A few sparks of electricity danced from Geli's head to tail, and then suddenly she glowed with a light blue electricity and it flared out, a large bolt of it spearing Jasper. A few tendrils of the energy writhed over him, and he dropped to the arena floor.

~I knew it... I should have trained Jasper more...~ Anne hesitated to send out her next Pokemon, so early in the battle. ~But all those physical attacks did next to nothing...~ "I choose you, Sleipnir!" ~Fire should be effective against a steel type, I think...~ Anne bit her lower lip, concentrating. ~And what type of Pokemon would be so loyal to a monster like Hitler?~

Hitler himself also was thinking his low opinions of his opponent. ~That Jew girl has the nerve to name Pokemon after one of our legends? What madness is this?~ "Geli, strike with Iron Tail!" Zig-zagging forwards, Geli leapt up and curled into a ball, flipping over and smacking Sleipnir across his neck.

"Ra!" ~Watch it, kid!

"Sleipnir, use Flame Charge!" Sleipnir tucked his head in and flames quickly trickled from his horn until they flowed over his whole body, billowing out. He swiftly dashed at Geli and slammed into her, knocking her over.

Hitler's rage bubbled to the surface again, seeing Geli injured for the first time. "You contaminated little maggot! You are not even worthy to be facing me! Watch me bury you!" Hitler stared at Anne, breathing loudly. The after taste of the Grimer extract was strong in his mouth; he had taken his midday dose before the match. Lately, it had been making his skin feel hot, and muscles tremble, exchanging his colds and sneezes for blinding migraines. "Geli, Discharge!" The light blue electricity cloaked Geli again, like long hairs standing on end. Their crackling ramped up until it sounded like the chirping of a flock of birds, and in the blink of an eye they flashed out and several tongues of the lightning lampooned Sleipnir.

He shook his head, the jolt still tingling within him. "Sleipnir, use a Fire Blast..." He took a few deep breaths, then exhaled a huge gout of flame so hot and bright it took Anne's breath away. The blast burst into a linear star-like shape, reaching nearly to the sides of the arena. Sleipnir began to trot to a position near Anne's side of the field and wait for Hitler's next Pokemon, but the residual energy from Geli's Discharge prickled in his chest for a moment and shot down to his leg, causing it to seize up. Sleipnir stumbled and tripped, falling head first.

~While it's down!~ "Geli! Another Discharge!"

~Another...? It couldn't have survived Fire Blast, could it?~ And sure enough, Geli was back on her feet and bristling with sky blue electricity again. The light blue energy surged and bolted towards Sleipnir, lancing through him. He jumped into the air, legs twitching, but landed solidly. "Sleipnir, use Flame Charge if you can!"

"Dash," Sleipnir said, getting ready to sping forwards. ~Hope this'll be enough to put her out, he thought. Those electric attacks sting like a Beedrill.~ His fiery mane and tail blew out and sparkled, and as he reared up and charge forwards he was engulfed in a globe of fire. Geli started to slip away and dodge, but Sleipnir honed in and tackled her to the ground, the impact exploding into a ball of flame. This time, Geli stayed down.

Hitler tried to speak, but couldn't seem to put two words together. "...You have not yet seen the true power of the Third Reich's Pokemon. Watch as your gods and legends are turned against you! Regigigas: you have been chosen!"

~Regigigas? He can't be serious-~ Once again Anne was proved wrong, and after the beam of light snaked out out the ball, the Golem King was left standing in its place. ~Almost as tall as Kong...~ Her eyes climbed from its moss covered feet all the way up its white body and black stripes to the top of the yellow ridge in the middle of it torso. ~How did...?~

"Ingólfur?" Anne started, and realized Regigigas was speaking with its mind.

"No, I am your master now." Hitler stated. "Now attack with Strength!"

"Not immediately- I need a minute to warm up..." Hitler fumed, and Anne could almost see steam coming out of his ears.

~Wait, if it needs to warm up-~ "Sleipnir, use Poison Jab!" The Rapidash's horn glowed an eerie puple hue as he darted forwards, hooves pounding the arena dirt. As he stuck Regigigas, the Golem King flashed and glowed purple briefly.

"Have you warmed up now?" Hissed Hitler, jaw set diamond-hard. "If you have then use Crush Grip!" Regigigas lumbered towards Sleipnir like a freight train gathering a head of steam. Sleipnir began to run away, but a few leftover volts of Geli's Discharge spread through his front legs, temporarily paralyzing him. The giant arrived, casting a shadow over Sleipnir like a thunderstorm. It reached down and gripped the Fire Horse, three-fingered hands glowing yellow-orange. Pulses of the energy went out from them and covered Sleipnir, who struggled in vain to break free of the attack.

"RA! Rapidash!" ~Anne! Do something, quick!

~I- I can't switch him out just yet, I still need him. I...~ Mercifully, Regigigas released its grip on Sleipnir. ~Oh, one more attack. Then I'll switch him.~ "Sleipnir, could you manage a Mega Horn? You've been doing great so far."

"Dash, ra." ~If I don't trip again, yeah... Sleipnir inhaled deeply and his horn glowed white and lengthened. He exhaled and ran at Regigigas, leaping up and rammed into it, pushing Regigigas back a couple feet.

~There!~ "Good work, Sleipnir! Return!" He looked back at Anne a little surprised, but didn't run from the recall beam. ~Regigigas should just know physical attacks, so...~ "I choose you, Gabriel!" The Shedinja hovered around in a circle, then floated close to Anne. ~Gabriel's good with physical attacks... what was one of the ones he suddenly learned the other day...?~ "Could you use X Scissor for me?"

Gabriel dipped forwards, which passed as a nod from it. It glided downfield towards Regigigas, but the giant was already coming at it. The Golem King attacked with Strength, but the titanic punch did absolutely nothing. Unfazed, Gabriel used X Scissor. Two thin blades of whitish-blue energy appeared and crossed as they slashed Regigigas.

"Keep using Strength, Regigigas!" Hitler couldn't see Gabriel, but assumed Regigigas' attack had been effective.

"And keep using X Scissor, Gabriel!" Another huge punch was thrown by Regigigas, still completely ineffective. Gabriel retaliated with X Scissor. Regigigas flashed a ghostly purple, and exhaled a shaky breath. The pattern of dots on its mid-body ridge glowed a dull blue.

"You've done well, young girl-"

~What?~ Htiler raged, overhearing Regigigas' thought to Anne. "Strength, Regigigas! Strength!"

"It won't effect her Pokemon..."

"That does not matter! You will crush it!" Reigigigas sighed and used Strength again, with its predicted results. It flinched slightly when hit with X Scissor, and again flashed a pale purple. Without waiting for Hitler to order another attack, Regigigas used Strength again to no effect and was hit by another X Scissor. Once more the giant flashed a spectral violet and attempted a massive punch, to have Gabriel not even move and counter with X Scissor.

Like a light switch flipping on, Anne realized what she was doing. ~So many people... the Americans, Churchill and the British, the Soviets... and I'm the one here facing Adolf Hitler. For my family, all the Jews- everyone- I have to win this!~

Hitler finally seemed to understand Regigigas would not be able to defeat Gabriel. His arms trembled as they rose to his waist, as he shook his head. He pointed to Anne and screamed. "Giga... Impact!" Regigigas held out its arm, and streaks of orange energy started spiraling from the yellow band on its wrist; a sphere of a purple force fading in behind it and growing over Regigigas. It pulled back its arm and then launched forwards with the last of its power, crashing into Gabriel. ~How is this possible?~

Gabriel hovered unmoved. Anne watched Regigigas throb a transparent purple, the poison reaching critical levels. She lifter her chin up and addressed the commander of the Third Reich: "I'm not afraid to keep on living, Hitler." ~Though it gets harder every day here... and now for the second attack Gabriel mysteriously learned.~ "Gabriel, Giga Impact!" The Shedinja's halo shone with a harsh light, and began to revolve. The revolutions drew in orange energy that crackled and sizzled until it streaked off and spiraled around Gabriel, who was glowing with a majestic purple energy that seemed to come from inside him. It expanded and Gabriel flew at Regigigas, knocking the Golem King into the dust at Hitler's feet.

Adolf Hitler felt the sunlight hot on his skin, almost burning it. The heat rose to his head, starting to cloud his vision red. ~My whole adult life, I have struggled to build an Aryan paradise... This- this...~ "...Mewtwo, come out to observe; Xenio, you have been chosen!"

~Two at once? And Xenio doesn't exist, it's just fairytale parents use to scare their children.~ Appearing at Hitler's right was a tall humanoid creature with tight grayish-purple skin and a long purple tail. It had a feline skull shape and stubby ears like a giraffe's horns, and piercing amethyst eyes. ~So that must be Mewtwo, and... that...~ And again, Anne was shown to be wrong. Floating in front of Hitler was an ivory face mask with three thorn-like horns and a pointed nose, and dark sideways arches around its eyes. Flame-like shadows shifted around behind the mask. Its small black body had thin arms with bony ivory hands and four white rib shaped markings, and trailed off into smoke. ~How has he captured all these Pokemon?~

Xenio grinned. ~The energy here is fantastic! There's enough here to last for months! And from Hitler, especially. I could feed off him and not go hungry for the rest of my life.~

"Xenio, you shall attack with Dark Pulse!"

~Gladly.~ Drawing on the negative emotions of Hitler and Anne, a gyroscope of dark purple energy spun about Xenio, then burst out at Gabriel. Instantly, Anne's Pokemon fainted.

~Gah- that happens to him sometimes... he's either invincible or not...~ "Return, Gabriel. Come on out, Jericho!" Her Umbreon pranced forwards, the golden rings on his forehead and legs glowing briefly. "This... is going to be tough, Jericho. Use whichever attack you want to first."

"Umbre." ~If you say so, Jericho said. ~Hmm... Feint A- ugh, that stare!- yes, Feint Attack.~ Jericho zig-zagged towards Xenio, but he could feel Xenio's stare on him, and looked into its eyes. The beady red orbs glowed, and Jericho was distracted by Xenio waving its skeletal hands. Oddly, they had a calming effect on Jericho. He then realized what was happening and shook his head to clear it, but Xenio's Hypnosis overwhelmed him and he fell over, sound asleep.

~Now to exact a small measure of revenge.~ "Nightmare, Xenio!" Hovering above Jericho, Xenio held its hands over him and blurry streaks of shadow flowed from its palms and wound around the slumbering Pokemon.

Xenio floated back and prepared to feed off its work. ~Sleep tight, little Umbreon.~ It looked up to Anne, sensing a few wisps of fear from her direction, and smiled.

~Jericho felt the powerful electric shock of the fence, and reeled backwards. "No! I saw him turn the switch off!" He turned around to start looking for another way out of the lab, when he saw the man in the white coat. "No! Please, let me go!" The man replied in an echoing jumble of a voice, and then laughed. Inexplicably, he used Dark Pulse, and quickly stuffed the defenseless Jericho into a rough bag. A few moments later he was dumped onto a table, in a brightly lit room filled with other Eevee. The fear of being back in the experimentation room shocked Jericho to the core. "You have to let me go! Please!" But the man in the white coat laughed again, and picked up Jericho. Feeling the heat from the awful tub on his back, Jericho struggled against the man's grip and bit him. The white coated villain dropped Jericho, who ran around and jumped at his back with all his strength, knocking the man into the tub of metal coating. Jericho ran out of the room fast as he could, finding himself-~

-On his side in the arena, Xenio floating a couple feet away. Anne heaved a sigh of relief upon seeing Jericho open his eyes. "Jericho, go for Bite!" The Umbreon sprang up, and before Xenio could glide away it took a hard Bite to its shoulder.

~That mongrel should be weak enough to finish off, now.~ Hitler jabbed his finger at Jericho. "Xenio, attack now with Shadow Puppets!"

A dry laugh like dead leaves rustling in the wind escaped Xenio's mouth, and it waved its hands and fingers as if conducting a symphony or controlling marionettes. A swarm of shadows crowded around Jericho and took form; one shaped like Anne leaned in and slashed him. ~Gh- But, but she's-~

~What's going on?~ "Jericho, try Bite again!" Jericho heard and jumped towards Xenio, and he sailed through thin air as it vanished and reappeared beside Hitler and Mewtwo.

Hitler nodded, pleased with the work of Xenio. "Now attack with Dark Pulse again. Go!" But Xenio stayed, a wicked grin on its face.

"I won't need to attack him," Xenio spoke into Hitler's mind. "My Shadow Puppets alone would finish him; I want to watch from here and enjoy this."

"That was an order!"

"One I will not obey."

"No! That was an ORDER!"

"I'm not moving." ~How did I survive without you, Adolf Hitler?~ Xenio laughed again, drinking in the fierce aura of Hitler's rage.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo was observing Jericho. He had just jumped into the barbed wire arena fence, having been ordered to use Bite again. He stumbled away back towards the arena's center. A shadow in the shape of a man with a lab coat threw a large vial at Jericho, a dark "liquid" splashing on him. Jericho closed his eyes a dropped down, scared unconscious. A solid and inscrutable expression on its face, Mewtwo's young but astoundingly advanced mind began forming its opinions of humanity.

~Just Sleipnir and Calypso left... how can I win against that- those monsters?~ "Sleipnir, your turn again..." The beam of light squiggled from the Pokemon ball and left Sleipnir next to Anne. ~I'll try a physical attack first. Here we go-~ "Sleipnir, use Mega Horn!" His horn glowing, Sleipnir raced to his top speed and rammed into Xenio. The massive attack came unexpected, and Xenio fainted clean away. ~Yes...?~ "Yes! You did it, Sleipnir!" Anne bounced up and down clapping for a moment.

~To the last Pokemon on my team...~ Hitler's fury amplified, until it morphed into a headache. "Mewtwo... step forwards and show them your power."

Mewtwo glanced down to Hitler, then walked forwards into the battle area. "I will act twice, and this will all be over." It spoke using telepathy to everyone watching: the film crew, the radio broadcast team, Hitler, Sleipnir and Anne. Using telekinesis, it moved the unconscious bodies of Regigigas and Xenio out of the battle area and behind Hitler.

~How many Pokemon does he have left? I was allowed all seven of mine...~ "Just use Mega Horn again, Sleipnir..." Sleipnir lowered his head and his horn grew slightly and glowed; he started to run forwards. But once again the electricity that lingered in him from Geli's Discharge attack sparked in his legs, causing them to seize up. He toppled over and hit the dust of the arena floor.

Purple shockwaves radiated from Mewtwo, sucking in all the light except from Sleipnir and itself. As they touched Sleipnir they broke up into globes of purple energy and floated up around Sleipnir. Mewtwo raised its arm, and the spheres crashed into Sleipnir in a kaledoscopic burst of force. The sunlight rushed in and flooded the arena, brighter than before.

~Just Calypso now...~ "You did your best Sleipnir, come back. Calypso... it's up to you now. You can do it!" Appearing in front of Anne, there was a very determined look on Calypso's face as she took a ready stance.

~She does have a decent bit of power.~ Mewtwo thought, about Calypso. ~But that will not matter, I still have my second act.~ "Join me, Hitler. You will want to be close up for this."

~What? He doesn't have to stay in the trainer area?~ Anne saw Hitler looked slightly confused too, though he did walk up to stand next to Mewtwo. As he came to the Pokemon's side they shared a glance before staring at Anne.

"War! Tortle war!" ~Hey! Get him off the field! Calypso said, to Mewtwo. In private, it telepathically sent a thought to her, that Calypso didn't quite seem to understand.

Anne opened her mouth to speak, but Mewtwo used telekinesis to stop her. "Think back over all this day, and your whole life, before you speak again." And then, it took a step back and used its psychic powers to force Hitler to his knees. It raised its left arm, and a stream of strange images washed through Anne's mind. She saw her own memories slip away towards Hitler, and realized the ones she was receiving were his. After a few intense moments the deluge stopped.

~"...before you speak again..."~ "It's a-" Scenes from Hitler's memories bubbled up to the fore of Anne's mind, of his childhood. "I, we-" Still more surfaced, of his military service, then a few of his rise to power. ~How can I say this?~ Anne thought, tearing up. At each angle, Anne's rant was deflected with a memory of Hitler's life, and a contrasting one of her own. She looked down at Hitler, and with a shock saw tears running down his face. Finally, Anne took a deep breath. "We... we're all children of God... if you let my people live freely, you'll be forgiven..." Anne swallowed and took another deep breath. "And we're- we're already free... there's nothing you can do to change that."

Mewtwo nodded, and walked over to stand beside Calypso. It raised it left arm, and Hitler rose into the air, limbs splayed. "Put me down, Mewtwo! Wh- what are you doing?"

Mewtwo looked from Calypso, to Anne, and finally Hitler before answering. "I'm about to make you immortal."

**-EPILOGUE-**

Anne dreamily gazed into his eyes, almost unaware of where she was. They had found each other again, in spite of or perhaps because of everything that had happened. Burdens had been lifted, dreams rebuilt, friends reunited. Since Anne had been a young girl, she'd hoped for this moment. He gently squeezed her hand, and Anne heard someone standing next to them say,

"-Or worse, until the end of time?"

Anne said the words she had been longing to say all day: "I do."


End file.
